super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickolas December vs Pre-Crisis Superman
Interlude Mikaela: There are plenty of known being that capable of destroying worlds Amaterasu: And Today We're gonna put them against each other Mikaela: Today we have Nickolas December (Oc) from Inverted Darkness Amaterasu: And Superman Mikaela: She's a Amaterasu, and I'm Mikaela Amaterasu: And We're here to find out who will win a super death battle Nickolas December (Ultranumb - Blue Stahli) Mikaela: Born within the December family, Nickolas was mostly close to his mother Amaterasu: Unlike his twin brother,his older brother￼s who were twins, his oldest brother who is also a twin with a female Mikaela: His dad never heard of pulling out, Nickolas then got a little brother who isn't a twin, then younger twin sisters Amaterasu: Nickolas was self taught in combat at only five years old Mikaela: He eventually mastered his weaponry, and was now able to instantly master any weapon he got Amaterasu: He even mastered Devil Trigger at age 13, and he then mastered Majin Form at age 14 Mikaela: He even then mastered Perfect Devil Trigger, and reached even stronger heights after the events of ID: New Hope and Before ID: Pandora￼ only downside Perfect Devil Trigger makes him lose his sanity Amaterasu: He also has Ultimate Devil Trigger, and Release State Before Death which boosts him near his older brother's level who if he shows only one percent of his power billions of realities will die, except if he stays in his realm Mikaela: It doesn't entirely boost to Tylar's level only to 15 percent of his power, Nickolas along with billions of other hyperversal or infinite beings still lost. Amaterasu: Anyway Nickolas also has a healing factor, so it makes him harder to be killed. Mikaela: Not only that but he has adapting powers, memory manipulation, heat manipulation, ethereal manipulation Amaterasu: however Nickolas may have regeneration, he can be cocky, and childish towards his opponents leaving him open for surprises Mikaela: that may be true, but he has still beaten gods that destroy multiverses for fun with sheer strength and power Amaterasu: Go Boyfriend Mikaela: Shut you wolf sun goddess Amaterasu: bitch I'm in human form. Mikaela: Anyway Nickolas prefers to use his signature sword Roze which is a 3 1/2 foot long blade, four fingers wide vertically, and two fingers wide horizontally, and it also has a rose between the blade and handle. Amaterasu: However Roze isn't a ordinary its made by Devilish and godly material making it indestructible, the blade is also magically enchanted so that it can kill immortal except him. Mikaela: Nickolas also uses two guns called Ombra and Vigor which are kinda like a replica of Ebony & Ivory from DMC, and also a sniper rifle called Cobra. Amaterasu: They may be guns but they pack on hell of a punch even to universe size monsters Mikaela: Also over the time Nickolas has grown, he eventually got weaker since be died but then got stronger when he was revived Amaterasu: how old is he now? Mikaela: he's 20 but is physically 18 Amaterasu: Now on to his next opponent Mikaela: Superman. Pre-Crisis Superman TBA Pre- Super Death Battle Mikaela: Alright The Combatants are set Amaterasu: It's time for a Super Death Battle Death Battle TBA Conclusion TBA Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist vs Protagonist' themed death battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Devil vs Alien' Themed Death Battles